


Teach Me To Fight

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the dialogue prompt: “Teach me to fight.”





	Teach Me To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I generally only write Sterek, so, this (and my Steter drabble I just posted) was kind of outside of my comfort zone. Which is a good thing! I like the ships, so, it doesn't hurt to get practice with writing them, hehe. 
> 
> Anyway, I received an ask on my Tumblr from [this](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171598328639/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list, and this is what I came up with. I really enjoyed writing this one, actually, so I hope you like it, too! It didn't turn out as "shippy" as I wanted, but, that's hard to do with a 100 word limit. In my mind, though, they were together during this!

“Teach me to fight,” Stiles said. He stood tall in front of Chris, back rigid and eyes determined.

“Stiles-” he began, but Stiles cut him off with a frustrated growl.

“No, Chris. I will not be left behind again. Teach. Me. To. Fight.”

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds, then Chris nodded. Stiles seemed to relax and let out a breath, then he nodded back.

At the end of the day, Stiles limped and bruises were forming all over, but he was still standing with a grin. 

“You did good,” Chris said proudly, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder.


End file.
